


Антисоциальная теория

by Inspector_Po



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла, первый по заявке: "дождь, слезы, приковать наручниками к батарее"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ИЖДУ за заявку и пару недель сумасшествия%)

Эдуардо очнулся внезапно, словно резко вынырнул из-под воды, и уставился в потолок. Просыпаться на полу своего гостиничного номера уже стало традицией. А к окончанию судебного процесса он еще и алкоголиком станет. Но без виски заснуть не получалось. Каждую ночь он раз за разом прокручивал в голове слова Марка, редкие и тяжелые, как булыжники, из которых он уже построил альпийскую горку на сердце, вспоминал интонации и взгляды, которые тот бросал на него во время слушанья, они прожигали насквозь, и шансов заснуть без алкоголя не было.  
На этот раз что-то изменилось, но он еще не понял, что именно. Потолок был тот же, за окном нависало тяжелое серое небо. Эдуардо решил, что все еще пьян, когда вдруг отчетливо ощутил чужое присутствие. Он резко вскочил, пытаясь сесть, но онемевшие руки не двинулись с места.  
\- Что?.. Какого...  
Он растерянно разглядывал браслеты наручников на своих запястьях, короткая цепь проходила за трубой отопления.  
\- Эй!  
Со сна голос охрип, к тому же его мучала жажда, и, кашлянув для пробы, Эдуардо приподнялся, опираясь на холодную трубу. Он увидел кудрявую макушку за спинкой кресла, но зажмурился и потряс головой, не в силах поверить.  
\- Марк?!  
Марк плавно развернулся вместе с креслом, нехотя отрываясь от монитора лэптопа.  
\- Привет, Вардо.  
\- Ты что, приковал меня к батарее? Ты в своем уме?!  
\- Это очевидно. Да.  
Абсурд ситуации и спокойствие Марка подействовали как-то странно. Эдуардо сел поудобнее, насколько это возможно, и поинтересовался будничным тоном:  
\- И что теперь? Ты решил таким образом вынудить меня отказаться от иска или своих претензий? Может, еще пытать будешь?  
Марк задумался на секунду:  
\- Это подействует?  
Эдуардо в шоке уставился на него. Марк пожал плечами.  
\- Вообще-то нет. Но ты спросил, потому что ждешь от меня подобного?  
\- Нет, господи! Я не... - Эдуардо осекся, когда понял, что чуть не начал оправдываться. - Я даже не ждал, что ты попадешь в мой номер и наденешь эти чертовы наручники, пока я сплю.  
\- Это вынужденная мера.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы поговорить в спокойной обстановке.  
Эдуардо дернул рукой, проверяя, на месте ли наручник. Его накрыло привычным, но полузабытым ощущением, как бывало раньше рядом с Марком. Словно он то ли сходит с ума, то ли просто не успевает за очередной гениальной мыслью друга. Потом он, правда, пришел к выводу, что Марк просто мудак, да и дружба какая-то односторонняя, но сейчас снова не стал спорить. Ему даже показалось вполне логичным это утверждение.  
\- Раз ты не собираешься меня мучить или шантажировать, принеси хотя бы воды.  
Марк принес пластиковую бутылку, хотел было ее протянуть, но почти сразу ушел вместе с ней обратно. Он вернулся с трубочкой.  
\- А если я захочу в туалет?  
\- Когда?  
\- Не знаю. Скоро. Может быть.  
Марк сжал губы, что-то подсчитывая.  
\- Как скоро? На сколько в процентах ты оцениваешь свое неудобство?  
\- Я не знаю! Черт возьми, Марк! Просто сними наручники!  
Марк внимательно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, потом стал любоваться пасмурным видом за окном, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался Эдуардо. - Процентов на пятьдесят. Нет, на пятьдесят три.  
\- Терпимо.  
Марк кивнул и вернулся в кресло.  
\- Кстати, ты знаешь, что сексуальное возбуждение на некоторое время подавляет потребность в туалете. Я прочел в группе фейсбука, в которой ты состоишь.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне возбудиться? - Эдуардо безуспешно попробовал вспомнить группы, в которые вступил.  
\- Не сейчас.  
\- А когда?  
\- Тебе виднее.  
Марк открыл лэптоп. На какое-то дикое мгновение Эдуардо решил, что он начнет прямо сейчас печатать или кодить, но Марк просто молча смотрел в монитор.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить, - заметил Эдуардо.  
\- Вот именно, - сухо согласился Марк. - Итак, во-первых...  
\- Так, стой, Марк! Погоди, что у тебя там? Список? Ты составил план разговора? Ты приковал меня к батарее, чтобы читать с монитора заранее заготовленную речь?  
\- Нет. Не совсем, - Марк дернул плечом, как всегда делал, когда ему мешала какая-то досадная мелочь. Он явно пересилил себя, чтобы объяснить: - Просто несколько пунктов, которые я хочу прояснить.  
\- Сколько? - Эдуардо попробовал скопировать его интонацию.  
\- Вардо.  
\- Нет, Марк, я не хочу это слушать. Это безумие. Я не собираюсь сидеть на полу у чертовой батареи и ждать, пока ты зачитываешь свой список. После всего... После всех слушаний... Может, тебе было бы проще послать адвоката, как обычно? Кстати, он в курсе, что ты незаконно пробрался в мой номер? Как думаешь, его это обрадует?  
Марк сцепил руки в замок, потом положил ладони на подлокотники. Он почти встал, но остался в кресле, продолжая смотреть в монитор, словно там должен был появиться подходящий ответ.  
\- Я мог бы поговорить с тобой, у тебя был миллион случаев, - Эдуардо выдохнул, - но ты первый отвернулся. Может, мне тоже стоило таким же образом заставить тебя выслушать? Еще в самом начале. Или потом, когда ты надевал огромные наушники и прятался за монитором, выставляя вместо себя Шона Паркера, наглого ублюдка с манией величия! Марк?  
Марк нервно дернулся, отложил лэптоп и поднял с пола рюкзак. Эдуардо откинулся спиной на стену, когда решил, что он полез за ключом. Он знал, что прав, но от этого было только хуже. Нет ничего, что Марк мог бы сделать теперь, когда они зашли так далеко. И оба понимали это.  
Марк достал широкий скотч с ножницами и аккуратно отрезал несколько дюймов.  
\- Ты шутишь? Нет, Марк, ты не сделаешь...  
Эдуардо даже не стал уворачиваться, до последнего не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Марк аккуратно прилепил скотч на его полные губы и с прежней невозмутимостью вернулся в кресло.  
\- Шон Паркер, - Марк указал на Эдуардо, - Был не прав. Я уволил его после той истории, ты должен быть в курсе. Нет? Не важно. Я считаю, что он заслужил свою долю и немало сделал для компании. И это помимо приставки "the". Но он был не прав по отношению к тебе. Он больше не работает в "фейсбук".  
Эдуардо что-то промычал в ответ, с явным вопросом.  
\- Что? - Марк отмахнулся. - Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь. Итак, дальше. Я составил отчет, где написал свои расчеты по поводу твоей доли. Я сделал это вчера вечером, после слушания. Прямо в офисе. Нет, это не для адвокатов, я считаю, что это слишком личное. Это не совсем обычный отчет, я указал даты и события, которые меняли наши... отношения. До вчерашнего дня мне казалось справедливым прежнее решение, но я не учитывал...  
Он вдруг запнулся и нахмурился, не поднимая глаз от монитора. Темное небо за окном разразилось дождем, и в тишине капли отчетливо застучали по металлической полоске подоконника.  
\- Ты не хочешь взглянуть? Это было бы проще всего. Нет? Ладно. Вчера я дополнил расчеты некоторыми положительными эмоциями и... чувствами... Которые я не учитывал. То есть событиями. И фактами. Я понял это только вчера, то, что был не совсем прав. Я сидел в офисе допоздна. Ты можешь прочитать все сам. В любом случае, я пришел к выводу, что твои претензии обоснованы, и твоя доля должна быть увеличена, и я верну твое имя в графу основателей на сайте. Это предложение я отправил твоему адвокату утром. Так, еще.  
Он замолчал, бесшумно постукивая пальцем по торцу лэптопа, читая план. Потом вдруг закрыл крышку и бросил быстрый взгляд на Эдуардо.  
\- Впрочем, не важно. Знаешь, я еще собираюсь вступить в благотворительную организацию.  
Он снова замолчал, словно подбирая слова или ожидая, что Вардо, как обычно, сам о чем-то догадается. Стук в дверь заставил его повести плечом с досады. Марк встал и пошел к двери, потом резко вернулся.  
\- Это завтрак. Будет неудобно, если тебя обнаружат прямо сейчас. Поэтому лучше не шуметь.  
Эдуардо откинул голову, глядя на него покрасневшими глазами. Марк подошел через минуту и сел рядом на пол, облокачиваясь на батарею. Потом выпрямился и одним движением отнял ленту с губ.  
\- Спасибо, что выслушал.  
Эдуардо облизнул губы, слишком яркие после скотча. Марк моргнул несколько раз, едва заметно нахмурившись, но продолжал смотреть на него, словно видел впервые в жизни.  
\- Теперь ты снимешь наручники?  
Марк мельком глянул на трубу, словно сомневаясь. Потом достал ключ из кармана толстовки и щелкнул замком. Эдуардо поймал его руку, не дав отстраниться. И потянул на себя. Он сделал это быстро и не вполне осознанно, просто иногда у него все-таки получалось читать мысли, угадывать настроение Марка, точно знать, о чем он думает и что чувствует под абсолютно непроницаемой маской на своем лице. Понимать его без слов. Иначе они бы не были лучшими друзьями... когда-то. И в данный момент Эдуардо снова не сомневался, что нужно сделать это, потому что Марк сам никогда не скажет. Он и так сказал намного больше обычного. И Эдуардо быстро поцеловал его, а потом замер, не отпуская, и не притягивая ближе.  
Марк криво улыбнулся, или усмехнулся, по нему трудно было сказать наверняка.  
\- Ты решил проверить тот факт о воздействии возбуждения? Или что?  
\- Да, знаешь... - Эдуардо подхватил мысль, и почувствовал, как теплеют влажные щеки, - ты ведь сам предложил. Интересная идея. Ну, если ты передумал... То есть, извини...  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Мне засечь время?  
Марк улыбнулся шире, на щеках показались ямочки, и он стал слишком похож на себя прежнего, чтобы принимать его всерьез. Но потом он склонился чуть ниже, целуя Эдуардо глубоко, уверенно, так, что сердце ухнуло в темный колодец, на дне которого горела лава, и полыхало жаром.  
Эдуардо зарылся пальцами в его непослушные волосы, сгорая от хлынувшего желания. Вместе с жаром его затопила нежность: он ждал этого так давно, хотя и не подозревал ни о чем подобном. Или никогда не признавался. Не важно. Сейчас он мог сказать точно только одно: Марк чувствовал то же самое, и хотел его не меньше. И дело вовсе не в дурацких теориях.


	2. драббл 2

\- Ты видел? Все девчонки наши! Это гениально, Марк!  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
\- Будь я девчонкой, я бы тоже... - Эдуардо хотел было хлопнуть его по плечу, но остановил ладонь в паре дюймов. - Да я бы, наверно, сделал всё, чтоб ты на мне женился! Даже не знаю! Да всё, что угодно.  
\- Насколько мне известно, конституция Массачусетса не запрещает однополых браков.  
Эдуардо завис на пару секунд, подняв брови, но потом сморгнул:  
\- А, ну да. Представляю, что сказал бы отец, - он рассмеялся с облегчением, - если бы узнал. О, нет, лучше даже не представлять! Он был бы довольно разочарован.  
Марк равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И даже мог бы лишить наследства.  
Марк отпил пива, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.  
\- Не переживай. Теперь у тебя есть доля в Фейсбук.  
Эдуардо вытер лоб ладонью, снова улыбаясь. Он подхватил серьезный тон Марка:  
\- И ты бы заключил брачный контракт.  
\- Обязательно. Всегда стоит заключать контракт, когда женишься на еврее.  
Эдуардо удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Если бы ты сам не был... Марк, это правда, очень смешно. Не замечал в тебе семитских стереотипов.  
\- Я атеист.  
\- Что? Ты шутишь? Ты же молился при мне.  
\- Когда? - Марк повернулся к нему. - А, я помню. Это было, когда я запустил Фейсбук. Оно того стоило. Точнее, это единственное, что того стоило.  
Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время. Эдуардо все еще растерянно, не зная, стоит ли перевести все в шутку, или это и так было шуткой, а Марк выжидающе.  
\- Тогда... Я... - Эдуардо мучительно подбирал слова, следя за губами Марка.  
Не смотря на скупость выражений его лица, губы довольно четко обозначали всю палитру его скрытых эмоций. Он дернул кончиками губ, потом поджал нижнюю, ожидая ответа.  
\- Тогда у меня больше нет... - Эдуардо опустил глаза, выдохнув, и сдался: - Теперь у меня нет никаких препятствий, чтобы делать для тебя всё, что угодно. Вау.  
\- Вау. - Согласился Марк.  
Эдуардо потрясенно облокотился на стену, глядя перед собой сквозь толпу и цветные огни.  
\- Невероятно, - пробормотал он.  
\- Да. - Марк тоже посмотрел на вечеринку, потом задел его плечом. - Тогда пойдем?  
\- А? - Он сглотнул. - Да, конечно. Сейчас? Куда?  
Марк не ответил, и он пошел за ним, словно загипнотизированный. В принципе, Эдуардо было не важно, куда. И зачем. И на что он подписался дурацкой шуткой. Потому что, он понял это, когда Марк закрыл дверь одной из комнат и повернул замок, он не шутил.  
А Марк тем более.


End file.
